<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is this good for wasps? by aenexs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212767">Is this good for wasps?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenexs/pseuds/aenexs'>aenexs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im so sorry i dont know what this is, Kinda, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sort Of, commedy, home depot employees, i really dont know what this is, i thought of this beacuse of a meme, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenexs/pseuds/aenexs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is this good for wasps?", Lio asked as the grabbed a Raid spray.<br/>"What?! No! It kills them!", Galo shouted.</p><p> </p><p>or how I cant write and made this. yes that was a meme I tried to recreate but it came of this instead</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia &amp; Gueira &amp; Meis, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is this good for wasps?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please have in mind that im a major dumbass and mixed meis and gueira's names the whole fic. please don't expect anything good from here and I hope u enjoy it&lt;3</p><p>pd. please don't judge me i promise u i can do better i have better works</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the tender wind rises, caressing every pedestrian's faces and torso, Lio walks steadily between his best friends, whos child-like behaviour make him grin. The cloudy sky with its hidden that sun warms them delicately, allowing them to continue conversing without becoming uncomfortable. Its kindness and nobility inevitably make Lio think of his two best friends, for whom Lio thanked each night before closing his eyes and letting himself be embraced by Morpheus' arms and every morning, before beginning his daily routine; a nudge from Gueira made him look up, focusing on his kind expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Were you listening to us?", Meis asked, rolling his eyes fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-Of course I was!", Lio babbled "You shouldn't question if I listen to you, guys"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gotcha! That's because you weren't", Gueira scolded, walking towards a hardware store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they entered, the scent of damp earth hit them in a wave of freshness. Lio turned to his right and saw an exhibition of plants, whose green leaves still exhibited the dew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You like plants, dude?", a loud voice, coming from a guy with a bright orange apron and an obnoxious blue hair was heard near Lio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?", against Lio's will, his voice was impregned with a disconcerting tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Plants, bro. You like 'em?", obnoxious blue hair talked again, making Lio nod slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'He called me "bro"... oh dear lord I hold my life onto. please have mercy on me, I'm too cute to be talking with this dudebro' Lio thought to himself. If he was honest with himself, Obnoxious blue hair didn't seem so bad at all. Sure, his hair was hideous and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"he's NOT wearing a shirt?", Gueira whispered to Meis, making them contain a laugh. And the guy was ripped. Seriously, like a beefcake... He was holding a wooden plank under one of his arms, as if it weighed nothing, making his muscles stand out and shining with pearly beads of sweat that trickled down his neck from being up and running all day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a pink-haired girl wearing the same type of apron as Obnoxious Hair approached him, giving his coworker a smack on the head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your lunch break is over, dumbass!", she started saying without minding Lio and the couple, "Remi needs help with the new island and all the bathroom's suppliers arrive in less than half an hour!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I think I should get back to work", the guy said to Lio, readjusting the wooden plank under his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See you around, cuti-BRO", screaming the last part, Obnoxious Hair walked as if he had an urgent matter to attend to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl with pink-haired now smiled, welcoming them to Home Depot pretending to ignore the look of disbelief in Lio's face, while Meis and Gueira pulled him to the inside of the store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a feeling of pressure and rush in the environment as if everyone was doing a test of their work. But after all, Lio had to give them credit that the store was very clean and tidy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio looked down at the floor, and when his reflection in the impeccable tiles corresponded to him, he began to wander in his thoughts until he came across the memory of Obnoxious Hair. He had a nice smile, and even though his hair was hideous, in a way he looked... good, kinda. It was incredibly attractive how, despite everyone else looking worried and about to lose an iota of sanity they had left, Obnoxious Hair seemed unchangeable, as if those things didn't apply to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did your parents never taught you to not eat in front of the poor?", Lio told Gueira and Meis who almost were in a makeout session (despite being in public).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you hooked up with the beefy guy from the entrance, you shouldn't be in such a bad mood", Gueira responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Babe, didn't you see his </span>
  <em>
    <span>hair</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Why would our beloved and with-better-taste friend bone with him?", Meis responded, leaning into Gueira's side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you were too focused on his hair to notice how fiercely Lio looked at Galo", and the pronouncing of a name made Lio open his eyes exaggeratedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you get his name?", Lio asked, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You truly are a useless gay. He had a nametag, right on top of his boobs", Gueira stated, smiling fondly at his best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh... yeah, that. Employees need to wear that stuff, don't they?", Lio responded, more to himself than the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They resumed their walk to the hall where the bulbs were, choosing one for their garden. In the back hallway, Lio noticed Galo's blue hair shining, so he ventured into that hallway, wonderingly not seeing what was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was walking along the corridor looking to find that horrible shade of blue, but his search didn't seem to give any results, so with a sigh, he turned around ... and hit a hard surface. 'Shit, did I turn around and hit a shelf? N-no, that's not possible, there was none- '</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A kind hand extended upon him, leading to a blonde man. Lio shook his head as he stood up on his own, then thanked him for trying to help him. Once he was standing, he saw that the man was almost a head taller than him, but his gesture was not genuinely kind like Obnoxious Hair's. His smile didn't instil the same blind confidence as the one he first met that morning, but he couldn't pinpoint why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heck, someone should change this stupid floors, should he?", the strange man said to Lio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who exactly is 'who'?", the smaller one asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, just some guy. But it has to be a man, am I right? A little couldn't do it, and shouldn't either. They're so fragile, with their little tiddies bouncing as they try to carry something... am i right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio just stared at him in disgust. Why would someone make that type of commentaries? Incredible uncalled for. Lio started to walk away, but the sight of his friends making out again interrupted his peace, maybe talking with the other blond about tiddies wasn't so bad after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh god. I'm going to vomit, excuse me. I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> stand these... homosexuals! Walking free in daylight! There are families here-", </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut the fuck up", Lio said, "Those are my friends you're talking about, you stupid bigot".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Lio, being seized with the enormous courage he felt, took the object closest to him that he found and threw it at the bastard's head, which turned out to be a clay pot with a cactus in it. The cactus's spines quickly wedged into that blond asshole's bile, causing him to yell incoherently and insult, heading toward the closest worker he found.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gueira and Meis, surprised by the sound of something breaking, separated to find what had caused it. Looking at Lio and his face flushed with courage, they approached him, asking him what had happened. Meis kissed Lio's forehead while Gueira thanked him stroking his hair when Galo approached them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, excuse me-", he tried to interrupt, "but, uh, what you did was so cool", Galo ended, looking everywhere but Lio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So he had come before?", Meis asked angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. The first time he gave us pamphlets of how we could make America great again, and then he kept hanging here. Especially after he found out I'm, y'know...", after that, Galo's speech was suddenly shy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're what?", Lio asked, starting to smile, "Gay? Are you embarrassed to say it?", and Lio's challenging tone made Obnoxious Hair laugh really hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, yes, but that's obvious, no?", Galo continued, "I'm a furry. I should be proud of it but I'm just wrapping my mind around the concept, and honestly thinking about two dicked sharks, well...", Galo bites his upper lip, looking fixated on Lio's mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meis looks to Gueira, as if asking what should they do now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lio", Gueira calls him, "we need </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing. You can go and get it with Galo, Meis and I need to check other things", and as he finished his sentence, both of them walk away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh. Come with me, Galo", Lio savoured the name of the tallest, saying it as if it were a pleasure to pronounce as an aged wine that he let sit on his palate waiting for the best moment to taste it with his tongue before releasing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this good for wasps?", Lio asked as the grabbed a Raid spray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! No! It kills them!", Galo shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Oh, Lord. This fucking dumbass. This absolute moron. This stupid handsome imbecile.' Lio said to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanna kill them", Lio stated, trying his hardest not to roll his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Then, yeah, I guess that should work", Galo answered nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>guess?</span>
  </em>
  <span>", the outrage in Lio's tone was almost palpable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, bro. I don't work here, I'm just helping my friend Aina today. I actually work at a Hooters, it's not far from here", Galo said, smiling lightly to the smallest boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Lio's face was a mass of emotions: from disbelief, an enormous desire to laugh to a feeling of frustration with himself for having believed everything. Of course, he couldn't be an employee here, he was half-naked! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So why you're wearing an apron?", was the question that left Lio's lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... don't know", and with that, Galo started to take off his apron, leaving his huge boobs be free. But like, the cold expanded through his serious honkers. Making the nipples of those real set of badonkers stand up. Like, pakin some dobonhokeros that bounced with every movement. His massive dohoonkabhankoloos that matched his humongous beauty. Those big old tonhongerekoogers that Lio wanted to grab and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You never said your name", Galo told him as they walked to the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lio,", when he felt their fingers brush together, he couldn't help but smile and lean into Galo, "Lio Fotia".</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aAaAaAa tell me what u think !! kudos are always welcome&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>